Cold or Hot?
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: Fubuki y Goenji están atrapados en la caseta del club de fútbol y Fubuki tiene frío. ¿Qué hará Goenji para que Shirou entre en calor? Goenji x Fubuki


**Hooola, k tal? Ya sé, mucho tiempo sin aparecer por aquí, pero es que apenas tengo tiempo. Ya tuve dos exámenes y esta sema que viene voy a tener dos más T-T. Pero encontré este pequeño huequecito para subir este one-shot que ya hace tiempo tenía en mente.**

**Es la precuela de un one-shot mío que se llama ¿Qué se siente? De Endo x Kazemaru, este es de Goenji x Fubuki, es decir, que pasó antes de ese one-shot. ¡Disfrutadlo! **

**ADVERTENCIA: Escena un poco subida de tono.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cold or Hot?<strong>

**(Goenji Shuuya x Fubuki Shirou)**

La lluvia caía torrencialmente sobre la cuidad. Una fría lluvia de invierno que opacaba todo Inazuma Town.

Dentro de la caseta del club de fútbol se encontraba un chico peli plateado sentado en una banca. A su lado, estaba la bolsa dónde llevaba la ropa que había utilizado durante el entrenamiento de ese día.

Levantó la vista y posó sus ojos grises sobre la otra persona que estaba allí. Delante de él, estaba Goenji Shuuya apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, mirando por la ventana con una expresión de tranquilidad en su cara, esperando a que esa lluvia cesara. El otro se ruborizó levemente al observarlo, había que admitir que era guapo.

Fubuki Shirou tembló un poco… hacía frío, en esa caseta hacía mucho frío. Era cierto que tendría que estar acostumbrado al frío al venir de un lugar tan invernal como Hokkaido, pero ahora mismo no tenía un abrigo, ni siquiera la bufanda de Atsuya.

Shirou pegó sus piernas a su pecho y las abrazó, en un superficial intento de darse algo de calor.

—¿Tienes frío?

La pregunta de Goenji hizo que Shirou se sobresaltara. Miró hacia delante algo ruborizado y asintió levemente mientras bajaba la cabeza. Shuuya se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos y después se despegó de la pared y se sentó al lado de Fubuki en la banca, abrazándolo.

El peli plata se quedó de piedra y un enorme rubor se extendió por sus mejillas.

—G-Goenji-kun… —murmuró algo sorprendido mientras escondía su rostro ruborizado en el pecho de ese chico que amaba tanto en secreto, después de haberlo ayudado tanto y darle su apoyo, ¿cómo no iba a enamorarse de él?

—Pensé en abrazarte… para darte calor —susurró en su oído, haciendo que el más bajo se estremeciera un poco—. ¿Te molesta?

—… no, que va —contestó mientras le correspondía al abrazo, disfrutando del cálido abrazo de su compañero.

Estuvieron por unos cinco minutos así, Goenji no apartaba la vista de Shirou, que en su opinión se veía muy tierno de esa manera, abrazándose a él con las mejillas ruborizadas.

—Shirou… —murmuró Shuuya poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla y levantándole la cabeza, obligándole a que clavara sus orbes grises en los orbes marrones del delantero de fuego. Fubuki le miró fijamente sin perder vista de sus ojos, aquellos ojos eran tan penetrantes…

—Goenji-kun…

—¿Aún tienes frío?

—Algo… —respondió el peli plata bajando la vista y posando su mirada en el suelo. Sintió como la mano que Goenji tenía en su mejilla empezaba a acariciarle lentamente, haciendo que Shirou se ruborizara más (si eso era posible).

Fubuki levantó de nuevo la mirada al sentir esa suave caricia y se mantuvo unos segundos mirando a Goenji, sin notar como sus rostros se iban acercando cada vez más. Shirou solo reaccionó cuando los tibios labios de su compañero posándose sobre los suyos.

Al principio se sorprendió, pero después no pudo evitar corresponderle algo sonrojado. Era un beso lento, calmado, tranquilo… sí bueno, pero no duró mucho. Ambos empezaron a mover los labios y su beso se tornó más demandante, haciendo que Shirou notara como la traviesa lengua de Goenji empezaba a acariciar sus labios, consiguiendo que dejara paso para colarse en su boca.

Fubuki soltó un pequeño jadeo al notar como Shuuya lo recostaba en la banca y empezaba a mover su lengua contra la de Shirou, iniciando un beso bastante atrevido y subido de tono. Shirou puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Goenji y lo atrajo a él para sentirlo más de cerca. Ambos se besaban con vehemencia, tratando de memorizar el tacto de los labios del otro, sintiendo como sus salivas se mezclaban y como sus lenguas luchaban entre ellas por mantener el control del beso.

El mayor de los Fubuki notaba como su cuerpo se iba empezando a calentar… la temperatura subía a un ritmo magistral. Aunque no era solo el beso lo que estaba haciendo que se calentara, sino también sentir el cuerpo de Shuuya sobre el suyo, pegados por completo, rozándose de vez cuando mientras se besaban.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente antes de ahogarse por la falta de oxígeno, respirando agitadamente. Shirou lo miró con los labios entreabiertos dejando salir su agitada respiración y con ese tierno rubor que cautivaba a cualquiera… ¿cómo iba a ser Goenji Shuuya una excepción?

—¿Ya has… entrado en calor? —preguntó el peliblanco, que por fin empezaba a hacer que su respiración se normalizase, pero al ver al defensa de esa manera, solo lo calentaba más.

—Goenji-kun —murmuró ruborizado Shirou mientras se incorporaba y rozaba sus labios contra los de Shuuya—, aún tengo algo de frío.

¿Frío? ¡Ja! Fubuki Shirou tenía el cuerpo ardiendo y tan solo quería sentir de nuevo esos cálidos labios besándole de nuevo. Goenji puso una imperceptible sonrisa que tenía muy poco de inocente y recostó de nuevo a Shirou en la banca.

—Entonces haré que entres en calor —susurró Shuuya en el oído del chico, haciendo que este se estremeciera al notar cómo le mordía suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Fubuki soltó un suspiro al notar esa acción y echó su cabeza para atrás al sentir como Goenji se disponía a devorar su blanco cuello.

Shirou se mordió el labio inferior al notar como Shuuya empezaba a levantarle la camiseta, tocando directamente su piel. El peliblanco dejó el cuello del chico y se dispuso a besarlo, mientras llegaba a su pecho y pasaba delicadamente sus dedos sobre los pezones del chico, deteniéndose en el derecho, apretándolo suavemente.

El peli plata gimió sonoramente en medio del beso, no se esperaba eso pero se sentía realmente bien. Notaba como Shuuya acariciaba con la mano que tenía libre el muslo derecho del chico, que aunque estuviera cubierto por el pantalón, sentía a la perfección la caricia.

El de ojos marrones paró de presionar su pezón derecho y recorrió con su mano izquierda el torso y la barriga del chico, haciendo que este se ruborizara aún más de lo que ya estaba. Cuando el aire les faltó se separaron de nuevo y se miraron jadeantes a los ojos.

—¿Todavía… tienes frío? —preguntó Goenji jadeante. Shirou no dijo nada más y lo volvió a besar en cuanto dio cogido aire suficiente, Goenji no tardó en corresponderle.

Lo que ambos ignoraban es que la lluvia ya había parado hace un buen rato y todo lo que hacían era observado por un chico de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, que en ese momento estaba plantado en la puerta de la caseta con el rostro tan rojo como el cabello de Hiroto al ver lo que sus dos amigos estaban haciendo… Endo Mamoru.

El capitán del equipo salió de allí, cerrando la puerta despacio para que no lo oyeran y dejó a sus amigos a solas. Sonrió mientras se dirigía al parque para entrenar un poco más, ya volvería más tarde por la bolsa que había dejado en la caseta… dejaría a sus amigos disfrutar un poco más.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Qué os pareció? Espero que os haya gustado ^-^. Sin más que decir, me despido. Sayo!<strong>

**P.D: Intentaré tener pronto las contis de mis fics si? Cuidaos mucho!**

**¿Reviews para alegrarme la semana que viene? T-T**


End file.
